The Aftermath
by thunderqueenlyn
Summary: Fifty years after the great war with Jonathan Morgenstern, a black haired warlock decides to revisit old memories, and past loves. A collection of one-shots of MaLec memories.
1. Chapter 1: After Fifty Years

So okay, my second MaLec fic. I'm so enjoying this. Anyways, enjoy guys! and please forgive me for my typos and other errors, I have no beta and it's midnight. I, unfortunately, do not own characters. They belong to the fabulous Cassie Clare. Well, the others I made up.

* * *

**The Aftermath**

The wind blew softer that day as the red-brown autumn leaves began their descent from their now-withered branches, winter was coming and she wasn't going to hold back. A tall man, dressed in skinny jeans and white V-neck shirt, stood silently in front of the gray pavement and held in his hand five white roses and a brown book in the other. The book looked old, as if the wind would tear it apart with one swift blow, was thick and was bound by a red thread. Blue swirls escaped the man's knuckles, which held the roses, and landed softly on the ground then formed a huge circle around five huge stones.

"I can't be too protected right? You know Shadowhunters these days can't help it around me. I'm just too fabulous!" exclaimed Magnus as he positioned himself to sit beside a very familiar spot a few inches away from the stone which held the words 'Alexander Gideon Lightwood, ave atque vale' and just near the pulsing blue line on the ground. Softly, he smiled and set the last white rose near the tombstone. Ever since the war with Sebastian- Jonathan Morgenstern ended, the Laws began changing and shifting, thanks to Clary, to fit a more modern time. Shadowhunters began accepting gays and lesbian and whatnots in their society, the Ascencion became more open to mundanes who had Knowledge, the dead were still burned but tombstones were built to commemorate them, and a bunch of other changes that were, more or less, welcomed.

"Unfortunately for them my heart still belongs to you my dear Alexander, " Magnus sighed and closed his eyes as his hands travelled on the stone, tracing the letters, "and part of it will always be." With a wave of his hands, and blue sparks, a teacup with brownish liquid emerged. The wind whistled around Magnus who was now leaning against the stone, just as how he would lean on Alec when he was alive, and reached for the brown book. Long pale fingers traced the letters on the hard cover, 'Alexander and Magnus Lightwood', and finally gripped it. It had been a long, a seriously long debate on whose surname they should follow when they got married. Nephilim always followed the male surname but because they were both male, it had caused a problem and because both of them were stubborn to yield, it had caused a bigger problem. They came into terms and with much stubborness from Alec, saying that Bane was not a Shadowhunter name, and decided with Lightwood and the next day they were married. Although it was forbidden to rune a Downworlder they were not forbidden from getting married the mundane way- except the priest was a Silent Brother and they both had the rune Clary invented when Valentine Morgenstern's demons invaded Idris. Magnus then wore a gold tux with red trims and Alec a gold tux as well, much to Magnus' dismay, with red runes. He preferred to have had Alec in the sexiest classic black tux but no, it had to be gold. Both of them swore their vows, kissed and did each other's runes. It was one heck of a wedding with werewolves munching on the wedding cake, warlocks in their ridiculous outfits, with the exception of Tessa and Catarina, the occasional vampire for courtesy in honor of the new Accords, no faeries, a bunch of Nephilim debating on how Magnus could just conjure up a baby- as if that was possible, and a handful of children- the newest generation of Fairchilds, Lightwoods and Herondales.

"I'm sorry though, Elizabeth and her husband are busy with work in China" he said as he looked to his left where Jace and Clary Herondale's stones stood, "your other kid, Jemain is with his wife and are in the hospital, you have a lovely blond grandson whose name is Ember." He cocked his head to his right, to where Simon and Isabelle Fairchild, yes Fairchild, lie and spoke softly "Don't worry Lucia said she will drop by later, Iris is still heartbroken and is in Paris, and David is in school." It had been his task, to twice a year deliver news to his friends about their kids, and he has been doing it for the past ten years.

First it was Jace who departed, who died in battle against a Greater Demon, then Isabelle, while giving birth to David, then Clary and Simon, in a battle with the Unseelie Court. Alec was the last one to part and when the Silent Brothers said that he was no more, Magnus walked out of the Institute and mourned in his-their apartment for months. He had never loved or wil love anyone as he loved Alec, and it was too painful when he saw his beloved lying on the bed with black hair, arms folded on his chest and not breathing. He thought that it was time to end his immortality and when he found the courage to rip the White Book from the shelves to find the mortality spell, a voice so familiar spoke to him, Alec, and told him that it was not the end and even in the afterlife he would love him still. As if on cue, Tessa strode inside his apartment and helped him to move on, just as he helped her when Will died two centuries ago.

"And as for us love, Lilian will be here tomorrow. She still does try to invite me to London though." Lilian was their child, not biologically but adopted, more like rescued. A great fire consumed the Carstairs household and Lilian, who was barely a year old, was the only one rescued. She wouldn't stop crying until Alec held her in his arms and cradled her to sleep, from then on she stuck with him but showed lesser affinity towards the warlock, nevertheless grew up with them until she moved to the London Institute to train as a Shadowhunter. Lilian- or Lily, no matter how much dislike he had for the warlock, shared his grief and would drop by and coax Magnus to travel to London and just taste a 'divine cup of tea' or 'fancy the dresses' but would exit the apartment with only herself and a promise, which she knows will be broken, that he will try.

"Which I think, you should. London is absolutely wonderful this time." Magnus lifted his head and saw Tessa,wearing a beige jacket and black pants, with her brown curls blowing in the wind and gray eyes staring at Magnus. With a swirl of his fingers a small portion of the blue circle disappeared and as soon as Tessa stepped in, appeared again. The other 'warlock' found her place near Magnus and ran her eyes on the stones as if to greet them one by one, then rested her eyes on Alec's stone. She always had a soft spot for the boy, not romantically but a bit more motherly of some sorts, probably because he looked a lot like Will but acted nowhere near. "Oh, and I'd like one of those caramel things from Starbucks and a croissant."

Magnus rolled his eyes but smiled and gestured a small wave, voila, it was served. Tessa always accompanied him on his trips and sometimes James would but he was too busy with the Clave, and she was fair company, never made him feel alone when he just stared at his beloved's grave. Perhaps it was because Tessa knew what he felt because she had been there before, or because Tessa was just close to the heart.

"Will Lil be here? I'm dying to see her."

"She said she will be here tomorrow."

"That's wonderful!" Tessa took a bite in her croissant and looked at Magnus who was carefully sipping his tea. She saw the color back inside her friend, the joyous aura emanating from his body, though there were still gray tendrils at the side she could not blame him for he was devastated. She knew all to well this day would come but who was she to stop her friend from falling deep in love, and miss the ecstatic feeling of falling in love. She remembered how it felt when she loved William, the sudden surge of energy when she saw him smile as if she were the sun rising after a long night, the soft flutter of her mind when he read to her and everything. She imagined Magnus must have felt the same, if not more, when she entered that apartment ten years ago. It had hung with the dry air of despair that even Chairman Meow refrained from entering. Takeout boxes were stacked in a table, coffe cups were sprawled across the room, the very picture of an in denial teen. She saw Magnus then, with bags under his eyes, holding the White Book and crying. With a swift movement she tore the book away, fearful that her friend might have done the spell already, and knelt towards him and wrapped him in her arms. He had said to her that he could not for his beloved warned him not to. They trained to move on, the two of them, eating ice cream, visiting tombs, reconnecting with others, and making that book.

"When Will, when Will died I though you were just over acting. I didn't understand your pain, except that the first ones are the hardest. But I never shared your pain up until now." Magnus said as he once again held the brown book tightly. In his mind ran all the most memorable memories he had with Alec, their first kiss, their break up, their wedding, the attack on Valentines' ship, inside his father's realm, and every other moment. "I thought that I would never be hurt because my first was done. But I was wrong."

Tessa held her cup down and sighed, "Magnus, we all hurt. I know you think that you are incapable of feeling anymore, just as others who have lived as long, but I also know that you are wrong. First aren't always the hardest, sometimes it's the middle which is the most unbearable. The difference is, with first's you have no basis except for the wise words of those who've already felt it."

"I suppose. Would I still move on Tessa? I still have eternity to live, and without Alec it feels as if my life is pointless. I feel as if I were a compass trapped inside a circle of magnets."

"Will once told me that when the time comes when I do not know what to do, I should imagine what someone who knows what to do would do."

Magnus sighed then turned to look at Tessa who was looking at him with loving eyes. "I imagine you would move on and continue." His head turned to look at two other figures outside their circle and with a small gesture, both entered the circle and sat beside them placing an assortment of white flowers at the center of the stones.

"Lilian, I thought you'd be here tomorrow?" asked Tessa as she hugged the girl.

"Yes, well Lucy insisted I go today." The lavender haired girl pointed her chin at the black haired girl, who was the spitting image of Isabelle, beside her and smiled instantly. Magnus and Lucia exchanged glances while Lilian stared at him. He was his adoptive father and she knew how he grieved for her other father and she also knew how he loved her as if she was his own despite her lack of emotions. When her Shadowhunter father died, his warlock father called her immediately and before he could say a word he started sobbing and then she knew what it mean. The next day she was at their old apartment coaxing the warlock to come to London but he just smiled and told her he would be fine. She returned the next day and the next and was there fore three weeks, as much as her training allowed her. After a month she came and he was thinner, paler, and wearier, nevertheless refused to go to London and insisted she finish her training. Now, ten years after, he looked like his old self, if possible younger. No signs of grief, except for the usual I-miss-your-father-look which she had already grown to.

"Well, I'm glad to tell you that I, your dear fabulous father, will accompany you to London. It's high time I met your boyfriend." Magnus tried his best to mimmick a British accent which was met with a chorus of laughter and light slaps on the arm.

"That's great dad! I can't wait for you to meet Lian. He's the best!"

"I'm sure he is honey. But not better than your father."

* * *

**Please do review, it means a whole lot more than Magnus' glitter, maybe just a tad bit.** **Next Chapter: The wedding. By the way, what memory/ies would you like for me to do in the next chapters? ** **With love and extra glitter** ** Thunderqueen**


	2. Chapter 2: The Wedding

**Hellloo guys! So here is my second chapter, all about the wedding. I know the first chapter was a bit, sad? So I'm going to change the mood here. Hope you like it guys!** **I still don't own any of the characters, that pleasure and glory falls to the fabulous Cassandra Clare. **

* * *

**The Wedding**

"By the Angel! 'Bane' is not a Shadowhunter name!" Alec threw his hand in the air as he stood from the oak chair inside their apartment. Two years after the war with Jonathan Morgenstern the Clave started being more open to homosexuals as well as accepting new and free-er laws. At the same time that the new Accords were being finished, a certain warlock proposed to a certain Shadowhunter.

"And for the last time 'Lightwood' is not a warlock name." Magnus earned another groan from Alec, who was now leaning against the door frame with his back facing the warlock. For the past three weeks, he and his fiance have argued non-stop about which surname to use, and they haven't even talked about the theme colors and wedding cake! And for the past three weeks, he has dearly missed their 'quality bonding time' and he has missed them so. He let out a weary sigh, arguing with Alec was really troublesome because the Shadowhunter was very, very stubborn.

"Magnus, I know 'Bane' is a very important name," the blue-eyed man spun around and strode towards the warlock while looking at him with the bluest, most innocent eyes, "But I don't think it suits you. You know?" Magnus tore his gaze from the cup he was holding and looked up to see Alec hovering above him and with the gentlest touch, Alec caressed his cheek with his index finger. "I just don't think that you're a source of destruction, definitely not my source of destruction, because for all I care you were the one who made me whole." It was very rare to witness a very sweet and wordy Alec, who for most of the times he would just stutter, mumble and speak one whole sentence as if it were just one word. The warlock in turn leaned to the touch and took in every moment. Oh, how wrong Alec was for all he did was bring sadness, destruction and ruin. He sighed again as if to say he was wrong, but it was met with a strong pair of arms around his shoulder and a flurry of black hair on his face.

"Magnus, I'm tired of this." The warlock gave out a little yelp and thought for a moment that his lover was going to break off the engagement. Alec pushed away and for a moment regarded his gold-green eyes, bony face, week-old stubble, and sparkling hair, then caught Magnus off-guard as he kissed him full on the lips.

"Alexander Lightwood, if this is your way of having it, then I have no choice but to yield." stated Magnus matter-of-factly. Standing up from his chair, he admitted to himself that if Alec was this determined to win this conversation it must be something important. "I can't believe you're this desperate! or is it just that you want to lock lips with me?" Magnus said teasingly which earned him bright red cheeks from the Shadowhunter. He laughed softly and hooked his long slender arms around the other boy's waist. They walked in unison towards the window where Chairmain Meow, obviously tired of their now and then debates, slept.

"So you'll agree to be a Lightwood then?" Alec turned around to face the embrace then buried his face on Magnus' shoulder. Almost always he forgot just how tall his lover was and always he'd think how they fit perfectly, their arms around each other's waists, his head resting on the other's chest, which was as always beating that same even pace, and Magnus' head leaning softly on his nest of a hair. He felt Magnus' arm release from his embrace and reach for his face. His thumb connected with his chin and pushed it slightly upwards so that their faces were staring into each other, gazing at each other as if they were going to be apart.

"I'll agree to have any surname as long as it's yours, sweet pea." He leaned in to kiss Alec, who kissed him back without any second thoughts. A few years ago he would have never dared to go anywhere near the Shadowhunter and promised to himself that he would only touch Alec if he was ready for it, and now he would wake up in the morning to Alec's soft kisses and caresses.

Maryse Lightwood, now head of the New York Institute, clasped her hands, rather awkwardly, and smiled goofily as her eldest child, Alexander, told her that he and his soon to be husband agreed to carry on the family name. Unlike her husband, she was more accepting when it came to her children's sexuality and preferences of lovers. So when Alec told her that Magnus proposed to him and he agreed to it, she was just eager to have them married the next day. Unfortunately, because Magnus wasn't all that accepting of the Lightwood name, or any other name aside from Bane, they had to wait until one of them agreed with the other, and sure as hell she wasn't going to stand down.

"That's wonderful sweetheart!" she finally said as she planted a kiss on her son's cheeks and hugged him tightly.

"Well, your son had to go to desperate measures to get me to agree. Not that I disapprove of his w-" Magnus was stopped midsentence by a light punch sent by Alec, who looked embarassed. Maryse glared at him but dismissed it as soon as Izzy entered the library. Isabelle strode inside the library and quickly kissed her mother then threw herself to his brother saying something with the words 'finally' 'married' 'plans' 'cake' and 'finished'. Magnus wasn't shocked in the least when Izzy told them that the preparations were all complete and they could get married the next day. Ever since the engagement Izzy was already busy planning their wedding and wasn't even bothered that the two parties were arguing. She was absorbed at what she was doing and to hell with anyone who tried to stop her.

"I knew it! Now, I know the plans are already finished, and it would be a total waste of my time if you didn't agree to it, but I still need your opinions. After all it's your wedding." Isabelle righted herself and spread on the table five papers. She grabbed one with the title: Cakes, and painted a smug face on her look. "I know Alec doesn't care much about cakes and would rather go for the standard vanilla cake, but I thought Magnus would want chocolate. But then it would be to plain, and luckily enough when I was walking down this cute little bakery, I saw this cute marble cake. it's chocolate and vanilla at the same time!" She said triumphantly. True enough Alec didn't care about the cake, or tableware, or flowers, as long as they could get married it was good enough for the other hand, Magnus was in deep thought and running his hands over his chin as he looked at the picture of the so called marble cake.

"I think that is just fantastic! Don't you think so too Alexander?" This was enough to snap Alec back into reality and, instead of focusing on the man beside him, tried his best to look indulged in cake talk. He nodded yes and there was a series of talk about icing and decorations and some other things that he could care less. It was like having to watch an entire season of America's Next Top Model and listening to all those bitchy models rant on and on about how bitchier the other person was. Not that he hated planning his wedding, but he simply couldn't care less about what color of icing to use, except that he wished that Magnus would not go with rainbow. Alec was lost in thought when the door burst open and out came Jace and Clary, who was holding a sleeping baby. They got married a year ago and then earlier this year Clary gave birth to the most adorable red-head baby girl with the most golden eyes in the world.

Jace looked at Alec and saw him trying his best to look not bored over a conversation on which was a better: a three tier cake or a five. Alec flashed him a smile and he hugged him slightly, encouraging him that the worst is yet to come. True enough they still haven't talked about colors, guest lists and seating arrangements. "I'm pretty sure you're suffering." whispered Jace as he pulled away. Both of them laughed lightly, but not light enough to miss Maryse and Isabelle's ears.

"And what is so funny, eh Jace and Alec?" snapped Maryse, looking as scary as hell.

"No-Nothing" Alec looked at Magnus who was grinning and then at Isabelle who was obviously holding off a laugh. Jace waved a hand to dismiss her anger and then went on to explain the a five tier cake would just fall off and that purple icing would make them the laughing stock of everyone.

"So did you agree with him or did he agree with you?" Clary stood beside Alec and smiled at him gently.

"He agreed with me."

While everybody, even Jace, was absorbed with planning, Clary and Alec were talking about the baby. It turns out they named her Elizabeth Janea and she was such a handful. She literally had to stay up at night to make sure that Lizzie, Elizabath's nickname, doesn't climb off the crib. Alec was pretty much enjoying the conversation that he didn't notice Magnus walk towards them. The warlock crept his hands around Alec's waist and Alec tensed awkwardly at the sudden gesture.

"If I were the jealous warlock that I am, I would be totally jealous right now." Magnus smiled at Clary and then placed a small peck on Alec's cheek. "Relax, I'm kidding. So, we are pretty much finished with the final preparations, we just need to figure out if," the rest of Magnus' sentence was drowned by him obviously coughing.

"Figure out what?" asked Alec as he tore free from his fiance and looked at him with the deadliest glare he could send him. Magnus closed his eyes and let out a breath which he didn't realize he was holding. The last time he was this nervous was when he proposed and before that was a couple of centuries ago when he broke a vase which belonged to someone very special. He looked back at Alec who was still glaring at him and then to the group of people behind him cheering him to break the news to Alec.

"The wedding's tomorrow." Jace, thinking that Magnus, for some very odd reason, can't conjure up the words, cut off. He put a hand in Alec's shoulder and then walked to be beside Clary.

"WHAT?!"

The rest of the day turned out to be a series of explaining to Alec that the Silent Brothers won't be available after tomorrow and would be back until a few months or so which makes tomorrow the perfect day to be married. Isabelle added that the forecast for the weather would be sunny which made it the perfect time to get married and that the cake would be available and something else that Alec didn't quite get because he was dumbfounded with the idea that he was going to be married tomorrow. Just a few moments ago, he was still arguing with Magnus and now he was urging him to agree with tomorrow.

"Fine! If you've already planned all of this what's the point of my disagreeing?" Alec stormed outside of the library and slamed the door. He heard Magnus say that he could still wait for a few months or so until Alec was ready. Maryse on the other hand disagreed that while they wait, months would pass by meaning precious time would fly away. "Alec will not live forever. You know that." Alec never got to hear what Magnus' reply was because he stormed off outside the Institute and started walking anywhere away from the Institute and from everything else chaotic.

9:27 pm. Alec wandered around New York while avoiding places where people might see him or places where people might look for him, yet here he was three minutes before 9:30, before Magnus plants himself on his ever-changing sofa to watch some silly TV show, in front of their apartment. In all that time alone, he was able to reach a very convincing and rightful conclusion: he was selfish. Unfortunately, he was born so dense that even if you put a sign right in his face that you love him, he wouldn't understand it. And today, we was being extra dense. He left Magnus and his entire family in the Institute and if there was something his action could give off it was that he didn't want to get married. But to hell with that thought, for months all he ever hoped for was to marry Magnus, yet today, he was completely and utterly scared with the idea.

Ring. Ring. He fumbled for his phone and stared at the screen, Magnus.

"Hello"

"Oh, Angel! Finally he answers! Where are you?"

"Why?"

"Why? Oh I don't know Alexander, probably because you ran off in the middle of planning our wedding. That was rather rude and it made me worry."

"You were worried?"

"Yes, darling, I was. Now just tell me where you are."

"Well, open up." He hung up and as soon as he put his phone back in his pocket, the door burst open.

"Alexander! Where did you go? You had me worried sick!" Magnus was still wearing the clothes he wore back in the Institute, blue skinny jeans and a white V-neck shirt, which meant that he was really worried. The warlock threw himself at Alec and hugged him tightly, carefully taking in the smell of air that hung around his lover. For the rest of the afternoon, all he did was think of all the possible places Alec would be in, send messages, leave calls and worry, worry so much he didn't get the chance to think of a tracking spell. They stood there for a moment, until Magnus stood straight and looked down on Alec with his death glare. "If for a moment you thought you're not in trouble, well you're wrong."

Magnus's apartment usually changed themes depending on how Magnus felt, and for this week, it adapted the simple inside of country house because the warlock stated that having all these nature-y things around were peaceful. Though as the colors, furniture and ambiance of the room changed, there was one wall that remained untouched. Alec stared at the photographs of their trips in Paris, India, China, and a bunch of other places he had forgotten the name and then finally, at London, where he had proposed. He felt a huge stab in his heart when he remembered what he did at the Institute and whatever it is that Magnus will do, he deserved it. They stopped their tracks in their bedroom, which was painted black, thanks to Alec. Magnus sat down on the office chair near the study while Alec, fumbling his fingers, picked his spot in the canopy bed.

"Alexander," Alec forced himself to look upright at Magnus who was leaning against the chair and rubbing his temples. He had his eyes closed and his other hand was lightly tapping the wooden table where the laptop rested. For a moment Alec thought he fell asleep in the chair but before he decided to move, Magnus opened his eyes and with a swift movement was at Alec's side.

"Magnus, I uh. I, " He stuttered again, just when he needed to say something, he stuttered.

"Alec, let me say this first. You know I love you, and I know you love me. But that doesn't mean that we should go off marrying each other just because we think we can. I have lived for more than four hundred years and I've met people who rush into things and then end up broken. I don't want us to end like that. If you're not ready it's okay. I'm not sure either, that I'd want to give up my fabulous name for such a bland, boring Shadowhunter name." With a chuckle Alec held Magnus' hand and brought it up to his lips and kissed it lightly. He wasn't that good with words but he was pretty sure his lover would understand this simple gesture. He meant to say that he loved him.

"Darling dear, if you do not want to have this marriage yet, I'm willing to wait. I've waited for centuries for decent technology, then I'd be more willing to wait a few months to marry you my love." He always had the sweetest words, the most awkward pet names and the most careful gestures which made Alec fall more in love, not that he admitted nor will he admit that he loves the pet names. But it always earned Magnus the kisses he wanted, and tonight was not an exception. He leaned in for the kiss and wrapped his other arm around Alec while his other kept hold of his hands.

"Then I'm sure you'd be willing to wait a couple more hours to be called Magnus Lightwood right?"

The sky was painted with the best hues of orange, purple, pink, and red with occasional dabs of white feather-like clouds and promised no signs of rain for the next few hours. The park was empty, partly because it was a work day and because they put off wards and glamours around a particular strip of land for their use. There was a little white and gold platform adorned with red roses and in the middle stood a grayish table and behind it a Silent Brother. The strip of land was divided into two by a red fabric on the ground with a few white petals and pink-orange seashells. To the left side was a glass table where a three-tier lilac cake rested, waited for people to devour it, and the the right was a slightly bigger glass table where the punch, biscuits and multi-colored cupcakes were, and everywhere were Shadowhunters, werewolves, and warlocks milling around, chatting and exchanging smiles. There were no vampires for there was still daylight and no faeries because, well they disliked faeries. And somewhere not far off the warded and glamoured place were three Shadowhunters.

"Alec, it looks good on you. By the Angel!" Isabelle adjusted the cuffs on Alec's golden suit, which was runed with red thread. He had to wear the customary gold, for gold was for Shadowhunter weddings, despite the countless retorts from Magnus that black looked 'simple divine' on him.

"I'd say you look nearly as good as me when I got married." Jace lightly patted his _parabatai's_ shoulder and smiled as he saw his bestfriend and brother look utterly nervous. "My friend, there is nothing to worry about." Alec looked at him and then ran his hands through his hair, which was by now messier than before.

"Dear Angel! Will you stop ruining you hair? It took me hours to make it look like that!" Izzy half-laughed and half-yelled at his brother for making his wedding hair look like a bird's nest. "You're lucky the messy bedhead hair suits you."

"Where are they? Do you think the wards were too strong? Do you think they remember the place? By the Angel, do you think Alec ran off?" Before Clary could even answer one question Magnus was off shooting another one. The warlock also wore the customary gold but he was more than willing to because according to him, 'gold was sparkly and sparkly was his middle name!' but his suit had no runes except for the one special rune Clary made, nevertheless he rigged his suit with red trims, silver glitter, which made him sparkle some more, and a red rose.

"No, no, I just think that, you know, Alec's nervous again and Izzy is probably talking sense into him and Jace is, well, being Jace." Simon hugged Magnus a hello and also assured him that they were on their way. The warlock nodded but it was clear he was still worried. He never knew Magnus could be worried over something which didn't include death. He glanced at his watch and noticed that Alec, Jace and Izzy were running a bit late.

"You know how Izzy is. She fusses over the slightest mistake in Alec's hair." said Clary as she patted the warlock's back.

From a distance the saw three figures dressed in gold. Jace, who was glowing gold again, stood at the right side , Izzy , with her black flowing locks, stood at the left side and Alec, with his own radiance, stood in the middle. Alec's gold suit made his blue eyes bluer and his black hair stand out even more, and his skin, God, his skin looked as if the moon traded color with him. As they entered the warded area, claps and cheers welcomed them-Alec mostly. Jace and Izzy took their positions in front of Alec and without another moment to lose, walked down the aisle. Alec tried to calm himself down as he started walking down the aisle, in and out, in and ou-. He stopped his rhythmic breathing when he saw Magnus standing right ahead of him, smiling-grinning at him. He couldn't help but smile back.

"Dear me, can it be? You look more fabulous than I do!" whispered Magnus when Alec was close enough to hear him. They stood in front of Brother Enoch as he 'spoke' a few lines from the brown book he held, all of which Alec didn't hear except for the line 'Gold which symbolizes unity in matrimony.' He still kept on thinking about how all of this felt unreal.

Alexander Gideon Lightwood, your vows please.

Alec let out a cough and straightened himself for what he was about to do. He wasn't used to declaring emotions of love and he still wasn't good with words even though he and the Chairmain practiced overnight.

"I, Alexander Gideon Lightwood, vow to you Magnus Bane, High warlock of Brooklyn, to, " he paused and looked at Magnus who was smiling at him and urging him to continue "to love you as long as the Angel Raziel would allow me to. I promise uh, to cook for you so that you don't have to order outside and stack all the takeout boxes in our living room," there was a wave of light laughter in the crowd, "to endure hours of watching all your very predictable TV shows with you," he looked at Magnus, who was by now holding off a laugh, "to take care of Chairman Meow and throw him a party on the correct date of his birth, to try my best to at least color code my clothes, " he sighed and then looked at Magnus again, "to make you happy up to the best of my abilities, and to always lend you my strength when you need it." He heard 'awwws' and claps from the audience but he was too busy looking at Magnus to even care.

Magnus Bane, your vows please.

"I Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn, vow to you, Alexander Gideon Lightwood, child of the Nephilim, to love you for the rest of my eternity and to keep you within my heart no matter where I go." Magnus was quick and confident with his vows but Alec felt every single word of it. "And also, I promise to make sure that we make every day, every moment matter."

You may now exchange runes.

There was a series of claps and shouts of 'Congratulations' as they did each other's runes.

After the wedding ceremony everything passed Magnus by in a swirl of haze. There were a lot of smiling, congratulating, and of course eating. He had been exhausted because he had to conjure everything up before the wedding started, had to set up wards and glamours, and most especially, had to stay and make everything disappear. No wonder Izzy was so confident in a wedding with so little time to prepare, he was going to do all the work. Nevertheless he had a blast, it turns out Magnus Lightwood wasn't such a bad name after all and he could still use Bane when transacting with his clients and to top the ice cream with cherry, he was finally married to his blue-eyed darling. When they reached their apartment, he made his way towards the bedroom and landed on the bed with a soft thud. With a snap of his fingers he was already wearing silk pajama bottoms- no top, which exposed his lean stomach.

"Hey Mags? Do you need water?" Alec handed him a glass and stripped his clothes leaving only his boxers, as usual.

"Since when was I 'Mags'?" He gulped down the water and set the glass on the table beside the bed. Alec was now successfully lying beside him on the bed with his eyes closed. He lied down beside his now-husband-Shadowhunter and carefully slipped a hand under his body and the other across his muscled abdomen.

"Hmm? You don't like it?" Alec's eyes fluttered open revealing his baby blue eyes, oh god, Magnus thought that someday he'd get lost while looking into those eyes and he wouldn't mind one bit.

"I wouldn't mind if you agreed if I called sweet pea in public."

"Fair enough."

"I love you sweet pea."

"I love you too Mags."

"By the way, you looked absolutely adorable while practicing those vows with my cat." Alec jolted upright to a siting position and blushed to a remarkable shade of red. Magnus loved teasing him like this, looking at his reactions was a very fulfilling hobby he wouldn't dare stop. He chuckled then propped himself on his elbows to get a better view of Alec and his panic breaths.

"That is not funny!" Manus reached for his husband and proceeded to wrap his arms around his waist as he kissed the other's bare shoulder. Alec tensed at the sudden touch but eased up as soon as Magnus made him feel comfortable.

"I found it rather, adorable my darling. I didn't think you'd practice for it." He continued trailing kisses along Alec's shoulder then to his neck and finally stopping at his jawline. His arms found their way on his lover's stomach and trailed circles around them with his index finger.

"You know how I am with words. Even then I was mumbling." Alec's hands found Magnus' and he intertwined them, like those crazy in love teenage girls holding their boyfriend's hand as if he were going to make a run for it any second. The feel of Magnus' bare skin was enough to make him tense all over and when Magnus started kissing him again he felt tiny shoots of electricity up in his spine, but he loved it nonetheless. "But I mean everything I said."

"I know you do honey. Now, " Magnus drew back and carefully dragged Alec along with him to lie in the sheets, "I am dead tired. You should know what your sister did to me. She made me do everything!"His eyes threatened to close but his mind willed him to stay awake. Alec could very well be planning to go to the moon and it was his job now to make sure he doesn't.

"Magnus?" He felt Alec's hand find his and lock them again together.

"Hmmm?"

"You know I'd always give my strength right?"

"I know honey, believe me there are things that I'd do to you if I weren't this tired." his grip tightened but he couldn't bring himself to let the energy flow in his hands. "But I promise you, I'll make it up to you tomorrow." He could feel Alec blushing right now and it was too bad he couldn't see it.

"I didn't, uh, I didn't mean that."

"Sure hon. Whatever you say." he yawned and then finally gave into the sleep his eyes begging for.

"I love you Magnus Lightwood. Forever and always" and with that Magnus trailed off and fell asleep with a smile plastered on his face.

* * *

**I'm finished! By the Angel! I couldn't think of a way to end it, I was like halfway through the fic and I couldn't think of anything. Still, I hope you enjoyed this one! I think it got too long? I'm sorry I can't put any lemon in there, against my codes .*innocent laugh*** **Please leave a review on what you think! Who knows I might just be able to squeeze some sexiness in the next chapters. hahaha. Oh, and what else do you want to me to write in the next chapters?** **Next Chapter: Saving Lilian Carstairs!** **With love and golden sparkles** **Thunderqueen** **ps. I might be posting another fic about Alec and Magnus' first day as a married couple. I hope you'll read it when I finish.**


	3. Chapter 3: Saving Lilian Carstairs!

**I have absolutely no idea how to write an action fic, so here goes. I hope you enjoy this one!**

**Focuses a bit on Alec's hero abilities as he tries to save Lilian Carstairs.**

**I still don't own the characters and will never own them. They will always belong to Cassie Clare.**

* * *

Saving Lilian Carstairs!

Idris, the oh-so wonderful city of glass, looked incomparably more beautiful than any other place suring Springtime. The rocky pavement was lined with dabs of pastel colored flowers, every manor was crawled on by great green vines with the occasional lilac or pink buds and Angel Square was positively brimming with colors of every hue as if the sky was raining rainbows.

Somewhere inside the Herondale manor Alec stared outside the glass window and quietly observed his brother and sister and their partners 'enjoy the light spring breeze and succumb to their colors while enjoying cups of coffee and fashion problems.' Two of Alec's least favorite things he thought when he declined the invitation from the golden boy-Jace. He was more of a tea person and when Jace or Izzy blindly spent their money on the latest fashion trends he only bought what he needed or what he thought was functional- oh those black jeans would allow me more movement or that black shirt would hide the _ichor_ well.

A sigh escaped Alec's lips as he walked away from the window and threw himself on the bed. When Maryse called them to Idris he thought they were going to have to face a Greater Demon or something because Maryse had said 'Come to Idris immediately. It is of utmost importance!' so as soon as Alec put down the phone he was dialing Magnus' number and asked him to open up a portal without delay. Of course they left the warlock at New York because without him-the new head of the New York Institute, and with a bunch of kids running around the Institute, well let's just say there might be a chance they won't have an Institute to return to anymore. Unfortunately when they got to Idris what awaited them was a huge Spring Party and Maryse was just dying to show off her kids to Robert's new girlfriend.

"Hey Alec! Stop being a love sick puppy and come down here! The sun is absolutely trying to outshine me!" Alec closed his eyes and pretended not to hear Jace, it was his fault that Magnus got left behind. Jocelyn and Luke were all smiles when Alec asked them to watch over the Institute but 'No,' Jace had said, 'Magnus would be more capable of taking care of the kids, no offense.' True enough the kids were fond of Magnus and his ability to conjure up anything they wanted.

Alec woke up to Isabelle shaking him violently with a scared look plastered on her face,he had not realized how he fell asleep. He sat upright and saw Simon by the door shouting at them, something he could still not quite hear.

"By the Angel Alec wake up!" He noted the hint of worry over Izzy's voice and snapped to action mode when he heard Simon through Izzy's shoulder. "Isabelle, Alec we have to go, the Carstairs manor is still burning!" It didn't matter that Isabelle was taken by surprise when he jumped out of the room and ran towards the Carstairs manor-which was not so far away, what was important was the fact that the Carstairs manor was where most orphaned Shadowhunter children stayed and right now there were more than 10 kids there.

When Alec got to the manor he took a step back as the fire really did burn down the mansion. The corner of his eye caught sight of Jace covered in ash and kneeling with his back facing Clary, who was holding a stele and inscribing a rune- a fire resistant rune no doubt. Beside Clary was a taller man in a silver hooded cloak and Alec immediately knew it was Magnus- all thanks to the blue sparks coming from him.

"Magnus, what happened? Are there any children trapped inside? Why isn't it dying? and Who's watching the Institute?" Alec burst into a series of question as Clary drove the stele on his shoulders, damn it he was going to dive into that fire if there were any children left to rescue. The warlock tsked loudly and all Alec could do was stare, he saw the warlock growing alarmingly pale and the electric blue sparks fading.

"The caretakers said that most of the children were outside when the fire started but they said there still people inside - two probably three." Jace said as he tried to compose his voice and sound not too worried. "They don't know how the fire started but its not the usual ones, Magnus has been trying to put it out for about an hour now and look it's still burning brightly. And to make it all worse, the runes wear off as soon as the fire touches you. Clary here made a new rune, it lasts a bit longer."

With those words Alec jumped into the burning house and ignored Magnus' obviously angry shout. As soon as he entered the house, he felt the rune burning rapidly, he had no time to lose. He ducked under the huge chandelier and made his way upstairs, while barely dodging the falling burning wood pieces. The moment he reached the top of the stairs, the entire thing collapsed and burst into flames, but they were no ordinary flames, it flickered violet, red, orange and then finally crumpled into dust, sending out huge blue-gray clouds of ash. The cloud clung to Alec's foot and burned away the leather of his gear and before Alec could run from it, it had already touched his skin. Pain shot up Alec's leg but after years of training, he tried to ignore the burning pain and ran straight to the room. It was a bedroom- a burning bedroom, the canopy bed was burning brightly, the old mahogany cabinet was half-eaten by the flames and the crib's leg was also caught in the fire. The crib, Alec thought as he maneuvered his way past the blazing maze of wood.

* * *

"Damn it, Jace your _parabatai_ is trying to kill himself again!" said Magnus as he let out another wave of blue-silver smoke, this was obviously not some normal fire and he was obviously running out of magic, opening a portal to Idris on such short notice after summoning a demon was tiring. What made him more tired was the fact the Alec leaped into the burning house without even thinking of whether he will or will not come out alive.

"Well, if you weren't aware Alec was fond of the kids here and the thought of even one of them still inside there drove him mad." No matter how much Jace wanted to go inside, he couldn't, physically that is. Like Alec he drove inside thinking it was a normal fire but when it caught onto his arms and legs he realized he had been stupid. He barely got out before the fire consumed half of his body and now, all he could do was lend his _parabatai_ the strength he needed.

Magnus tsked and sent out another wave of blue -silver wave. His power was growing weak, it can't even sustain the blue color anymore. He felt a hand on his shoulder and saw Isabelle, face stricken with fear for her brother, he wasn't the only one worried about Alec.

"Magnus, I need my brother alive. I have no use for my strength and the most I can do is lend it to you. Take as much you need. I need my brother alive!" Isabelle's grip hardened around his shoulders and he could feel surge of energy coursing through his hands.

"I need him alive too."

* * *

Alec held a crying baby in his arms as he turned his head from left to right in search for a possible way out. The route he used to go near the crib was now crawling with the blue-gray smoke and he knew that coursing through it would kill him and the baby. He backed up against the wall and slowly made his way to the corner and find whatever way there was to get out of there. "Hey, we'll get out of here okay. I promise it." He whispered to the baby as he eyed the door a few meters away from him and mentally tried to course his way through the burning obstacle. Carefully, he took a step forward and noted the smoke was dangerously close to him and it showed no signs of ignoring him. Without wasting another moment, he threw himself against the ashen wall while cradling the baby in his arms.

* * *

"Magnus have you found Alec yet?" The warlock turned around and saw Isabelle panting lightly, it was draining her too. He nodded a no and continued to throw blue wisps at the house, thankfully it was having an effect now. Tracing Alec inside the house was as difficult as getting him into a clothes store without having to threaten him, he could see a flicker of white but would die out as soon as he'd seen it. Damn it Alec, get out of there. Again, he saw the white flicker but now there was a little yellow dot with it. It died out when he saw it but was enough, enough to reassure him that his Alec was still alive and was rescuing someone.

"He's alive and he's found someone." His voice was hopeful and with that Isabelle staggered back a little. She was out of energy as well.

* * *

Alec looked dumbfounded when he landed in the next room which was half as burnt as the previous room. His theory that the wall was weak enough had been correct and it was able to keep him and the baby alive, for now. He glanced at the baby and sure enough she was still alive and was looking at him with violet eyes. "Okay, so where do we go now?" he asked no one in particular. Thinking that staying in one place would get them killed, he trod across the room and kicked the door open. Thank the Angels he got out of there, but now he was facing another problem: the stairs burned down and below them was a sea of now-green smoke. He glanced at his shoulder and saw the rune Clary had put fading slowly until all that was left was a white line. Great.

* * *

"Magnus, please get him out of there." By now Shadowhunters pooled in around them and were desperately trying to drown the fire. There were also a couple of warlocks helping them, though they were not as powerful as him, they were the only ones who were able to come on such short notice. Magnus called on Catarina Loss and before he could hung up she said she was already making a portal, but like him she was tired as well.

"I will try Isabelle, but I fear I am too week. The most that I could do is locate him." He said as he pointed his finger on the left side of the manor, on the more burning side of the house. "He is somewhere there, he is still alive and he is with someone." Magnus repeated his words as if they gave him and the rest of them hope.

"Magnus," Clary looked at him worriedly and stretched out her hand, "I have little energy left, but please, at least tell Alec how to get out if you could." He smiled at her and took her hand.

"Thank you Clarissa."

* * *

The blue-gray smoke rose up and devoured half of the remaining pillar across where Alec stood. Jumping into the smoke and running towards the door was all too impossible and he would not endanger the life of the baby he was holding. He tried to look for a way to get outside and almost missed the faint blue wisp nearing him. Magnus, he thought as he followed the wisp, while carefully gliding down the blazing hallway. It turned around in the corner and led him to another hallway, which proved to be more of a challenge than the burning room he first entered. There were broken pillars with pointed tips, a hanging chandelier which looked like it was about to fall at any moment, smoke was filling the hallway -normal suffocating smoke, the ground presented two or three holes and to top it all off, everything was burning. His eyes stung from the smoke and the fire scared him badly, not to mention his leg was still sending streaks of pain throughout his entire body. Nevertheless Alec was determined to get out of there, alive.

The wall was well enough not burning but was covered with so much ash that it looked as if the wall were not pink but gray. Picture frames, half burnt and half covered in ash, hung on the opposite side of the wall. Alec dodged the first pillar carefully and barely missed the spike pointing at his stomach. There were harder obstacles than this but in all those obstacle he never had to carry a baby. He leaned against the wall and tried his best to pass the narrow way. With his arms outstretched, he made sure the baby got through then pulled himself past the sharp edges of what used to be a pillar. Unfortunately, he lost his footing and when he recovered balance his burnt leg was already pierced by the wood. He let out a cry of pain as he pulled his leg free and saw four small puncture wounds and a large one about two inches in diameter. Blood gushed out of the wound and formed a pool of blood on the ground where he stood. They weren't that deep to stop him from walking so he continued to tread his way- dodging pillars, jumping at holes and eyeing the chandelier as he made his way.

Just as he was about to turn the knob of the door which stood in front of him, Alec heard a crack and turned around to see the chandelier ready to fall. With a swift movement he threw his body sideways at the door and as soon as it opened the chandelier fell behind him. He ducked inside the new room and landed on his elbow- his other hand was holding the baby which, by some unknown miracle landed a few inches off the ground. The baby was looking up and when Alec saw what it was looking at, he felt relieved. The blue wisp was there and there was only one more piece of burning wood separating him from what he thought-and hoped as the outside world. He tried to stand up and when he did, pain shot up from his sides, immense pain that his vision was almost blurry. His one free hand touched his side and applied pressure on it to stop the bleeding.

"Damn it, I will not die of blood loss." He took a step towards the burning wood and ducked his head, careful not get his head hit by burning wood. Compared with the rest of his adventure this was simplest task and he will not fail. Years of training and enduring pain had its perks and this was one of them. With a final kick, the door blasted open and he ran outside, then finally collapsed on his side.

* * *

_He will survive, though he lost a great deal of blood. Give him time to rest._

His eyes fluttered open and saw a Silent Brother standing by his side but his vision was still blurry he could not make out which Silent Brother this one was.

"Yes, I know that. But I want to be here." He heard Isabelle shout but still could not see her.

_Let him rest. It will do him no good if you worry._

"Come on Isabelle. You need to rest as well." Magnus, he thought, and his eyes shut closed again.

* * *

Light poured in from the window above him and effectively managed to blind him even though his eyes were closed. Alec opened his eyes and squinted at the much too bright light. He propped himself on his elbows and tried to sit himself upright, which was futile because the moment he tried to lift himself up, agonizing pain ate him at all sides.

"Alexander, just stay put." He turned to his side and saw Magnus helping him sit upright. One of his hands held his arm and the other supported his back as he leaned against the headboard for support. "Your wounds closed up as soon as the _iratzes_ were drawn but the pain will not subside until a few more days. Fortunately that'll teach you not to jump into burning houses when you feel like it." Alec's eyes shot wide open and worry painted his face as he gazed at Magnus.

"Where's the baby? Did he make it?" His hand gripped Magnus' hand a bit harder and pleaded him to tell him the truth.

"First of all it's a she and yes she did. Although she won't stop crying." A wave of relief washed over Alec and for a moment he disregarded the thought that he almost died while trying to rescue the little angel. He closed his eyes and felt a smile form on his lips. Magnus reached up for the Shadowhunter's face and ran a finger across his cheek. "Her name's Lilian Carstairs. There were two other servants but they didn't make it on time, the smoke consumed them. It was demonic fire and your Shadowhunter buddies are still trying to figure out what happened. Catarina came and for a very, very odd reason she was able to put out the fire and make that baby stop crying. Must be her blue skin." He leaned closer and very gently pressed a kiss on Alec's lips. Magnus did not dare deepen the kiss anymore as he drew back and stared at Alec's blue ocean eyes, he was afraid of hurting Alec even more now.

"Where is she?"

"She's outside, with Isabelle. I think she's making her those adorable flower crowns."

"Oh." Alec positioned himself behind Magnus and wrapped his arms around his lover, "You smell great." A chuckle escaped Magnus' lips as he turned to face his lover, he lifted Alec's chin and kissed him soflty while his other hand crept around his waist and pulled him closer. Magnus kissed him as lightly and gently as he could but Alec could give a damn about gentleness but the thought that Magnus was holding back made him smile as they kissed. "Thank you Magnus."

"For what?"

"For keeping me alive."

"Darling, if I let you died there, I am very sure I would have died myself, " he stood up and offered his hands to Alec, "Now, that baby you rescued, are you sure she is not yours?" Alec laughed at him for even thinking such a thing but nodded a no.

"Well, you're dead wrong Lightwood, I adopted her. She's ours."

Alec just looked at him, "We now have a child sweetie. And she's a girl! This is just wonderful!" He smiled tenderly at the warlock beside him who was giddy with excitement.

"So we'll be dad's now huh?"

"Did you hit your head or something? Of course we will be! I'll be the best daddy and buy her clothes she'll love and we'll talk about boys!"

* * *

A few years later...

"Hi sweetie! Wanna come with daddy today?"

The violet haired girl ducked under Alec's leg and made shooing noises at the warlock. "Shoo kitty, shoooo!" Her little hands fluttered as she waved Magnus off.

"Come on Lily, we'll go out shopping!" Magnus knelt on the ground so now he was a little bit at level with her adopted daughter. The girl just shooed her away and moved further away.

"No. Daddy, make the kitty go away. I want daddy Maggie!" She tugged at her father's pants and pleaded with her violet eyes. Alec lifted her up which made Magnus look very, very depressed. Lily buried her face on Alec's shoulder and circled her little arms around his neck. "Make him go away daddy!"

"Honey, he's your daddy Maggie. I can't make him go away."

"But he's a kitty, daddy. He's a kitty!" Lilian pouted and pointed at Magnus who was now standing just a few steps away from them. He pouted at Alec as well, half expecting him to persuade the girl to come with him and half wanting to smack him for being so well liked by her.

"Come on darling, do it for daddy?" The violet haired girl nodded and Alec carefully set her onto the floor and nudged her to go to Magnus who was now back to his kneeling position. She took a step forward and looked straight at Magnus' cat eyes, no wonder she calls him kitty all that's left is for Magnus to wear kitty ears and he'll be a full-fledged cat. Magnus stretched out his hand, which Lilian hesitated to take at first but took it nevertheless.

"Hey, don't be so scared of me. I'm your daddy too." Magnus said in the sweetest way possible as he scooped up their daughter. Lilian closed her eyes as Magnus lifted her and gave out a little yelp when she opened them and saw his cat eyes again.

Lilian, still staring at those gold cat eyes, lifted her hands and touched Magnus' face with her cute little stubby fingers. She blinked twice and then looked at Alec as if asking for confirmation that her other dad was really a cat. Alec nodded and waved his hands to signal the girl to look at the warlock. "Daddy Maggie kitty?" She asked "You're my daddy Maggie, kitty?" Her head turned again to Alec "My other daddy is a kitty? Are you a kitty too daddy?" and pointed her index finger at Alec.

Magnus let out a laugh "Yes, I am your daddy and I am a kitty. But he," he pointed his chin at Alec "he is not a kitty which makes him less interesting."

Lilian smiled at her and his heart melted. At first he didn't want to remove the glamour around him because Lilian might freak out, and freak out she did, but Alec insisted that he can't keep on his glamour forever. One way or the other Lily will find out about the Shadow world.

"Am I a kitty too? Will I have whiskers like Chayman Meow?" She meant to say Chairman. She and the Chairman have a very close relationship, there was one time she tried to share her milk with the cat, and sometimes she'd drag the cat to her bed and hug him.

"Unfortunately no, you are not a kitty," the little girl pouted "But we can always put on whiskers" and her smile came back.

"Daddy Maggie is a kitty!" She said again this time more enthusiatic.

"I can't imagine she'd feed me milk and cat food." Magnus whispered to Alec when he walked towards them. Lilian was now two and by the age of seven she'd be the best of friends with a hunting knife while chasing the Chairman around the apartment. By ten she'd be living in the Institute and by fifteen she'd go around breaking hearts, but she will always be their little Lilian who, at some point in her life, believed that her dad was a cat.

* * *

**That was really hard but I had a lot of fun writing it! I couldn't think of a way to end it so I just fast forwarded into the future.**

**In case you're wondering Alec was 18 when CoHF ended, so he was 20-21 when they got married, 22-23 when Lilian was two and 48-49 when he died, because the first chapter was 50 years after CoHF and ten years after Alec's death. Should he have been alive he would have been 58-59 when the first chapter happened. **

**I just felt the need to explain it because as I was letting my friends read the draft they kept on questioning me about Alec's age when he died. I finally did the math and there you have it.**

**Please leave a review on what you want the next chapters to be about! I seriously have no idea what to do, I only have ideas for two-three more chapters. **

**With a lot of love and buckets of glitter,**

**Thunderqueen**


	4. Chapter 4: Ave Atque Vale

Magnus Bane was not someone who was fond of the sun shining brightly on his face and neither was he fond of waking up before his cat does, but today proves to be an exception. He woke up from a dream, a dream all too familiar that it became a nightmare. With his long arms, he reached for the space beside him where Alec used to lie and look at him with his blue eyes until he woke up. Ten years and he still dreams about him, during his last times.

With a long sigh, he forced himself to get up, sulking around on this beautiful day would have certainly made Alec disappointed at him, wherever his Shadowhunter might be. Certainly he had memorized their apartment by now, the turns that lead to the kitchen, living room or which ever room, every table or chair he might bump into, and all the pictures which held the image of his beloved. He got to the kitchen and forcefully willed a cup of coffee to appear at center table where they used to eat together, Alec would cook and he would patiently wait for his husband to serve him something that wasn't 'borrowed' from some restaurant.

Every thing in the apartment reminded him of Alec, of course since they both had a say at what item goes where in their apartment. The coffee maker Alec bought him to stop him from magically buying coffee, the glass chandelier they chose from Paris, those awful black curtains Alec brought in and just about everything else held a piece of Alec. The warlock rubbed his temples as he tried to forget about his dream, his nightmare. Losing Alec once was enough and having the thought replay inside his mind, haunting him in his sleep was like losing him again and again. It hurt and it hurt him more now because he knows there's nothing he could do.

_flashback_

"Alec, I forbid you to go without me!" Magnus held the phone in his hands with such immense force it would have broke into tiny little pieces. If it were a normal demon hunt, he would have allowed Alec to go, but now, now that his _parabatai_ was gone, now that Isabelle, Clary and Simon were in the Unseelie Court and now that he was in Idris, it was certainly out of the question.

"No, Magnus. I have to do this. You have to remember I am a Shadowhunter it's my job."

For some very stupid reason, Magnus thought, the Clave got itself into serious trouble with the faeries, who were, right now allied with the Greater Demons. Alec had called him to say that they were preparing to go to London because of an attack a few minutes ago. Without second thoughts, Magnus shouted at Alec through the phone.

"No, Alec wait for me there. It'll take a moment to portal myself." The warlock was always protective of Alec and he was always somewhere near him during demon hunts. But right now, he was in Idris strengthening the wards.

"Magnus," Alec's voice was soft yet whole, "I promise I'll be back, okay? London needs help and as far as I'm concerned, Lilian is there." Lilian moved to the London Institute along with her _parabatai_ and said that it was better if she could learn outside. They believed her.

Magnus had no reason not to let him, it was their child and he knew how Alec loved the girl, he would give his life for hers, Magnus would too he thought. "I love you Alec." No matter how much Magnus wanted to go, he could not, strengthening the wards was a matter of importance and they can't let the fey destroy the very heart of the Alliance and risk the lives of both Nephilim and Downworlder.

"I love you too Magnus. I'll see you at home." It was the last few sentences Magnus heard Alec say in his normal voice. The next few words he heard nearly broke his entire being.

The warlock rushed to the New York Institute the moment Brother Enoch sent word that the London battle was devastating. He saw Alec sprawled on the bed trying to catch his breath. Had he been a simple warlock, he would have not noticed the demon poison rapidly killing the Shadowhunter, but he wasn't. The moment he entered the room and saw Alec, he immediately knew that the poison wasn't normal and it wasn't weak either. Alec's chest was rapidly rising and falling, his skin was growing paler by the heart beat, the veins under his skin was slowly turning black, his lips were turning blue and his blue hopeful eyes were slowly being clouded by gray.

"Hey, Alec." He said as he failed to make his voice sound calm and strong. "Just lay still okay? It looks bad but I can fix it." Blue smoke started to rise from his long fingers as he touched Alec's heart. It was more than bad, it was terrible, the demon poison had infected most of his cells and were actively coursing through his veins killing all that's left of the angelic being inside the Shadowhunter. Still, Magnus tried.

"Mags, you have to stop." Alec caught his hand and placed it near his heart, which was beating weakly. He managed to remove some of the poison but it was far too spread out to gather at one place and remove. Magnus thought that if he targeted the heart, it would cease to kill him but it did very little to save Alec. "Lilian wasn't there. Great Demons all over." It took Alec so much effort to speak and all Magnus could do was try to relieve him of the searing pain he felt.

"Quiet down Lightwood. I'm working." He said as tried to fight the tears coming. The blue smoke started to flicker then turned silver. Magic was slowly giving up on him.

"I love you Magnus Bane with all I had." The Shadowhunter's grip loosened on his hand then let go completely as it fell to his side. Magnus cried out when Brother Enoch squeezed his shoulder and nodded sideways. His Alec was gone.

_End of flashback_

Magnus' grip tightened on the cup he held. He hated the dreams he had, the short and false realms where Alec still held him, the little void that existed which reminded him that he will never have Alec again. Unconsciously, tears formed on his golden cat-eyes as he tried to shake the thought off, but it was hard. Nevertheless he had to do it. Alec wasn't like his past loves he grieved, Alec was different. Alec was, is his eternity.

Alec was this straightforward, shy boy he loved, he loves. He wasn't the type who regretted, wasn't the type who resented people, yes he was capable of hate but he was more capable of love. Alec was that only person which opened him, which made him feel vulnerable, from the moment when they first met at the party and even at his last dying breath.

Alec was his eternity and he will always be.

* * *

I have nothing to say, except that I was crying while writing this.

Darn it. I hope you guys like it.

With love and tears,

Thunderqueen


	5. Chapter 5: Letters To the End

In my last chapter, Alec died (I could kill myself for writing it). So, I think it appropriate to write this.

I don't own the characters, and never will. They will forever and always belong to Cassie Clare. Oh and the infinity thing and The Fault in Our Stars are John Green's (major salute dude!)

* * *

Magnus fumbled open the letter as he fought the tears threatening to fall down his face. He wasn't one to cry but the pain Alec's death had caused was too much, too much to hold inside. It was already a few days since his death and all Magnus could do was lock himself inside their room and cry. Removing his immortality was the first thing he thought of to end his misery and if possible, by the sweet little chance, he could see Alec somewhere at the other side of the river, or before some angel or god cast him to hell. But Tessa was quick enough to stop him and rip the White Book from his hands.

Days after that incident, when the warlock was looking through the book he gave Alec about himself, a small paper slipped from the pages. Outside the envelope was his name written in a way he would know who it was from, Alec.

* * *

To my dearest Magnus,

I assume I am dead now that you are reading this, because in all the years I have been with you, you have never laid a hand on this book. I do not blame you. My love, we both know this day would come, I am not sure what would happen to me as I am writing this now, but we have talked about this, my mortality and your never ending life.

Grief, I know how that feels. And I am very sure you know that as well, given that you have met people and lived on when they have passed. And live on you should. I am not saying that you should forget me, no, but I do not want you to grieve for me forever nor do I want you to take away your immortality. I want you to know that I loved you with all I had. If I am reborn into this world as someone else, I assure you I will love you and then I will love you after that life, the next and so on. But if I am in heaven, know that I am always watching you, and loving you.

I read in this book by this Green person, The Fault in, I forgot the title, but it said something about other's infinities being smaller or bigger than other's. I guess, this is where our infinity stops. Nevertheless, your infinity goes on and always know that at some point in that infinity I was there to share it with you. Remember as well, that you were my infinity.

Magnus, I know that I've already told this, but I want to thank you for being with me, for sharing me your life, your vulnerability and everything that belongs to you. Even now, I can't fully understand why is it that you fell in love with me. I know you've told me before, but I just can't believe it that I could make you fall in love with me. Maybe I never will understand you, but I know deep in my heart that you do love me and I you.

My dear, I hope that you continue on and love again. But please do not forget about me. Don't stop your eternity for me. Live it for the both of us.

I love you Magnus Bane. And I will always.

With much love,

Alexander Gideon Lightwood

ps. Take care of Lilian and make sure she doesn't break that many hearts. Please do control yourself with clothes, your closet might burst any time. And please, feed the Chairman. Don't steal food. I love you.

* * *

A smile crept on Magnus' face as he kissed the letter and took into memory Alec's word.

"I love you too Alec."

* * *

**So that ends the entire fic, I think. I'll post a chapter when I get other ideas, which will take some time because currently I am indulging in another fic and at the same time reality calls for my attention. (But, If there's something you want me to write, please do tell me. I'd love to write it!)**

**Thank you for the people who read this! I am indebted to you! **

**With love, glitters and thanks,**

**Thunderqueen.**


End file.
